


Five Things Lorne Does Instead of Going to Atlantis

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for sg1_five_things prompt - Five Things Lorne Does Instead of Going to Atlantis. Contains Character Death, thoughts of suicide and excessive whump.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Lorne Does Instead of Going to Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> for sg1_five_things prompt - Five Things Lorne Does Instead of Going to Atlantis. Contains Character Death, thoughts of suicide and excessive whump.

1] Regrets it. 

Major Lorne stands to attention, General Landry is seated behind his desk and General O’Neill lounges in a chair to one side, there is a third chair but he hasn’t been invited to sit so he stay’s where he is not making eye contact with either man.

“So” O’Neill asks, “Atlantis; Yes or No?”

He’s thought about this, weighing his options carefully; His family against his career - again. The work he does with the SGC is great and it still allows him time with his family. His mom is encouraging him to paint again and his sister needs help with her kids since her husband left her. Then there’s the cute blonde he met at the library last week. He wants a life of his own and he likes his weekends off. He’s seen the reports on the Wraith, he’s met Dr. Weir and the newly promoted Sheppard; tried to ignore the rumours about unruly scientists and decided he doesn’t want to live in what is essentially a war zone.

“No, Sir.” He responds.

“No?” O’Neill actually sounds surprised.

“It’s your choice son.” Landry says

“I know that sir. I’m sorry but I don’t want it.”

He’s promptly dismissed and he doesn’t think about it again until two weeks later when the Deadalus is ready to leave. There was a small going away party for Major Donaldson the new XO of Atlantis, and as Lorne raises his beer to the other man he tries not to have any regrets.

Eight months later and a serious knee injury removed him from active duty permanently; semi-retirement at his age sucks and the SGC doesn’t let people go when they have some skill to offer. He has two days a week with Dr. Lee, using his ancient gene to turn on or off all the random crap that has already been rejected by the infamous McKay. The gossip from Atlantis makes it sound like the most amazing place in two galaxies. Thursday afternoon’s with an impersonal and satanic physiotherapist followed by Friday evening with his own company and a bottle of Jack do nothing hold back his regret.

2) Dies at hands of an Unas. 

P3X-403 is a relatively simple mission, babysit some mining engineers, try to not to piss off his CO, find some naquada. Then the Unas show, along with three-quarters of SG1. He actually thought he had learned something from Daniel Jackson; right up to the moment his legs were grabbed from behind and he face planted into the hard dirt. He didn’t even scream as he was dragged away, he was simply too surprised. His last memory is of a Unas growling in his face then nothing but blinding pain and darkness.

3) Quits SGC after first off-world mission 

Lieutenant Evan Lorne is a little green around the edges, but never the less, thrilled to be selected for the SGC. The existence of Stargate has blown his mind, but his fear is stronger. Standing at the bottom of the metal ramp staring up at the glowing blue of the event horizon, Evan’s initial excitement is slowly being drowned out by his stomach flipping over. The mission hadn’t gone well; they lost two team members and he has a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. When he’s cleared from the infirmary he waits until almost the end of the day to approach his CO and ask to get out. He’s reminded of the non-disclosure agreement he signed and finds himself at Robbins AFB in Georgia. He dreams about staff blasts and glowing eyes for months.

4) Quits The Air Force Academy

Lorne had joined the Air Force because his Father had and his Father’s Father had. Two of his cousins as well, you could call it a family thing. But apparently he didn’t hide very well; someone had seen him either entering or leaving that particular bar and a group of the less charming cadets he was stationed with had approached him. Whatever too slow response he had given told them everything. He woke up in a hospital, which he supposed was some small mercy and despite the arm in plaster and the bruises on his face he held his head high and walked away from the academy.

5) Never Joined Air Force.

Teenage rebellion didn’t exactly run in his family, but being on the receiving end of his Father’s anger was easier to rally against than his mother’s disappointment. He picked a college as far away from home as he could and majored in anthropology. He smoked pot on the weekends with his friends, worked every evening in a bar to cover bills and when that failed he quit college all together. He finds himself working two dead end jobs to pay alimony for a kid he never see’s and drinks far more than he should. Nobody told him rebellions don’t always have a winner. A carjacking gone wrong leave’s him wheelchair bound and bitter and angry. He spends a lot of time cleaning a gun and wondering if he’ll ever find the courage to eat that bullet he’s been saving.


End file.
